Dan Hardy vs. Marcus Davis
This was an intense grudge match and very possible to become a rematch and necessitate me having to come back on this and make this Dan Hardy vs. Marcus Davis 1. The Fight The first round began and they circled about. The crowd chanted 'Hardy'. Davis missed a body kick. They circled some more. Hardy landed a slight inside leg kick. Davis missed another body kick. They circled some more. Davis landed a slapping body kick, and came forward and they clinched. Davis was looking for the takedown, interestingly enough. The crowd was still chanting 'Hardy'. Davis was still looking for that takedown but otherwise they weren't doing much. Davis landed some shots inside. They weren't doing much. Davis got that takedown, dragged Hardy down in half-guard and he moved to mount and he was landing good shots. Continued shots. Hardy pushed it back to half-guard. Davis was trying to pass again. Hardy pushed it to full guard and he was hugging Davis in a high guard. Davis postured up with a few good shots. Davis took Hardy's back. They really weren't doing much. Hardy was looking to turn it around but Davis was having none of that, landing good shots in under, hammerfists etc. Good shots. Davis had Hardy turtled up and then he tried to take the back again and Hardy stood it up into the clinch with some good knees on the way up. Hardy landed some good body shots and broke with a big, vicious cracking elbow to the right cheek of Davis. Hardy landed a big combination that rocked Davis, the right hand rocked him, Hardy landed another knee as they clinched again. They exchanged knees. Davis was cut on the forehead. Davis got the arm drag takedown but they stood back into the clinch. Hardy landed a good knee. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled a bit more. Davis landed a body kick. Hardy tried a sloppy head kick. Hardy landed a hard inside leg kick. Davis landed an inside leg kick. Davis tried a flying knee and ate a counter left. Davis landed a body kick. Davis landed a good left hand, Hardy smiled, and then Davis landed the left again. Hardy landed a good leg kick. Hardy landed a really good counter combination, Davis responded with a left, Davis ate a big knee to the chin out of nowhere and dropped and Hardy pounced with some GNP, but Davis pulled it into guard and landed some decent elbows from the bottom. Davis was looking for an armbar. Hardy was yanking out and he escaped back to full guard. Davis was looking for a triangle but Hardy avoided. Hardy landed a good elbow. Hardy was looking to posture up but Davis was having none of that. Davis landed a good elbow from the bottom. The referee stood them up. It was about time. They clinched pretty quickly after circling for a bit. Hardy landed a knee and they broke. Hardy landed a big counter as Davis landed a big body kick. Davis landed a big left hand. They clinched again and Davis got the takedown into full guard once more, landing a few good shots. Davis passed to side control. Hardy put him back in half-guard. The second round ended. The third round began. Davis dropped Hardy with a counter left immediately and followed him down into full guard. Davis landed some body shots. Davis landed a nice short elbow. Davis passed to half-guard. Davis landed a few good shots. Davis was looking to pass. Davis was looking for a footlock, and he was really going for it. Davis was really looking for it. Hardy spun out and they stood into the clinch. They exchanged knees to the leg. Hardy landed a knee to the body. Hardy got the takedown into full guard. Hardy landed a big elbow. Davis was bloodied up. The fight was paused after a bit to check the cut. Oh damn, that was a lot of blood, the cut was on the bridge of Davis's nose. They restarted the fight in the same position. Hardy landed some hammerfists. This was LNP at its finest. Gotta love Brit fighters... The ref finally stood them up. Davis's face was a mess. Hardy landed a left hook. Hardy landed an inside leg kick and ate a counter left. Hardy landed a body kick. Davis pushed forward and ate a counter left hook and they clinched. The third round and the fight ended, and they shook hands. Dan Hardy was the winner by split decision. Davis walked away, refusing to shake hands with Hardy again. Probably because he did in fact win that fight, in my opinion.